In Dreams of Love
by sicodelik17
Summary: De amores imposibles y castillos de nube de algodón...One-Shot


_Hola escritoras – lectoras y escritores – lectores (si es que los hay), aquí de nuevo con este one-shot que espero que sea de su agrado, contiene spoiler del sexto y último libro ligeramente-casi nada-, escuchen la canción Sleep y Cancer de My Chemical Romance mientras lo leen que era la que escuchaba mientras lo escribía, bueno creo que es todo, que lo disfruten…_

**Summary: **_d_e amores imposibles y castillos de nube de algodón.

**_Disclaimer: _**_los personas y escenarios pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡DIGAMOS NO AL PLAGIO!_

* * *

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**In Dreams of Love**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Y las miro lejanas mis palabras._

_Más que mías son tuyas._

_Van trepando en mi viejo dolor como las yedras._

_Ellas trepan así por las paredes húmedas._

_Eres tú la culpable de este juego sangriento._

_Ellas están huyendo de mi guarida oscura._

_Todo lo llenas tú, todo lo llenas._

_Antes que tú poblaron la soledad que ocupas,_

_y están acostumbradas más que tú a mi tristeza._

_Ahora quiero que digan lo que quiero decirte _

_para que tú oigas como quiero que me oigas._

_Fragmento del poema "Para que tú me oigas…"_

_De Pablo Neruda._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

Él la odia, o es lo que siempre se repite cada que la ve, con su cabello castaño enmarañado como un arbusto sin podar, caminando por los pasillos des castillo como si fuera la reina del lugar, entonces se enerva porque pasa de él como si no existiera _y nadie ignora a un Malfoy, _entonces frunce los labios y aprieta los dientes mientras pronuncia silbante, casi como el sisear de una serpiente _Sangre Sucia_, y con gozo observa como ella se detiene y sus centellantes ojos cafés lo fulminan, mientras sus manos se vuelven puños, porque se muere de ganas de romperle la cara, pero luego se relaja, da media vuelta y lo ignora siguiendo su camino, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Entonces los papeles se invierten y ahora él es el que aprieta las manos en puños e imagina que es su níveo cuello que destroza y que ella jadeante suplica por aire, y se relaja un poco por la imagen, que luego se distorsiona y la ve a ella sonrojada, jadeante, con los labios hinchados pronunciando su nombre entrecortado _Dra…co…_, y vuelve a enfurecer, y golpea la pared, mientras la observa girar al final del pasillo sin girarse a verlo una sola vez, y entonces repite en su mente _teodioteodioteodio, _y va en busca de Pansy porque siente que la polla le revienta.

La vuelve a ver en la clase de pociones, sentada al frente a un lado de Longbottom, sonriendo a las estupideces que le susurran Potty y la comadreja, y entonces recarga la punta de su pluma contra el pergamino hasta que la revienta, _crack_, e imagina que son sus huesos quebrándose, y luego sonríe al imaginar su sonrisa deformándose en una mueca de dolor, pero mientras la ve, ella pasa su pequeña lengua sonrosada por sus labios como si paseara, y la imagen de ella sufriendo de dolor se borra y entonces la ve de rodillas bajo su mesa, con la cabeza perdida entre sus piernas, con el cabello castaña enmarañado tapando como su lengua se pasea por su longitud punzante, ofreciendo promesas de finales felices, vuelve a repetir con mayor ímpetu en su mente _teodioteodioteodio_, cuando la ve sonrojar por algo que el pobretón le susurro, cuando salen de clase se asegura de empujarlo contra la pared, mientras a ella la fulmina con la mirada.

Levanta su falda hasta la cintura y le baja las bragas hasta las rodillas, mientras la recarga en el escritorio, luego el desabotona y baja la cremallera de su pantalón, descubriendo solo lo necesario y entonces la penetra brusco, enredando su mano en su cabello negro, mientras la besa molesto, porque no tiene el cabello castaño enmarañado, y luego siente que se asfixia y termina más rápido de lo normal, se reacomoda la ropa y sale prácticamente corriendo del aula, porque le teme a sus pensamientos, porque necesita aire fresco y siente que las paredes se acercan cada vez más y más.

Y llega a lo alto de la torre de astronomía, con el pulso acelerado, inhalando como si se hubiera quedado sin nada de aire por un largo rato, y ya en el balcón se relaja por un instante mientras contempla las estrellas, aferrando la barandilla como si fuera su salvación, pero luego escucha pasos que se esfuerzan por ser silenciosos, se gira y la ve frente a él, con el cabello castaño enmarañado enmarcando el fino rostro, con los ojos cafés más abiertos de lo normal, porque no esperaba encontrarse con él en ese lugar.

Se acomoda en la barandilla, para observarla de frente, manos en los bolsillos, sonrisa arrogante, mirada despectiva…

— Sangre Sucia, esperabas ver a tu novio el pobretón ― pronuncia con odio, al ver que busca con la mirada ha alguien aparte de él.

— No te importa, Huron ― puños apretados, mirada centellante, mandíbula apretada, que afloja con un suspiro ― No deberías estar aquí…

— Yo podría decir lo mismo ― y se gira, y la ignora, porque tiene miedo de que repetirse que la odia no sea suficiente.

— Pero ya es el toque de queda ― reprocha, con la voz que usa para contestar las preguntas de los profesores, y que él detesta, porque le suena como uñas paseándose por una pizarra, y le hace más difícil ignorarla.

— Pero aun así tú estas aquí ― contesta con dientes apretados, ¿Por qué no se larga?, y hace todo su esfuerzo posible por ignorarla, pero como no ella no se deja.

— Soy prefecta, y además estoy haciendo mi ronda y… ― deja de escuchar mientras iracundo se gira y camina hacia ella, y la coge de los hombros brusco, y la ve quedarse callada abriendo los ojos con terror, porque nunca lo había visto así de furioso, y entonces despega los labios como queriendo pronunciar que la suelte o gritar por ayuda, no sabe pero no es como si en verdad le importe.

Pero antes de que sonido alguno salga junta sus labios en un beso salvaje y demandante, pero ella se resiste y lo muerde, pero él no se aleja y comienza a responderle igual de salvaje, mientras enreda sus manos en su cabello rubio y lo aferra más duro, no sabe si es para obligarlo a alejarse o para fundirse más, y entonces es cuando siente que sus manos descienden y la aferran de la cintura tan fuerte que esta segura que le quedaran cardenales de la forma de sus dedos, mientras la pega más a él.

Y de pronto el beso se vuelve suave, lento, con un sabor metálico y dulce, pero amago a la vez, y el agarre más suave mientras acaricia uno de sus costados, apenas un simple rose, mientras lambe, muerde y succiona sus labios, como un dulce que quiere que se termine rápido y a la vez no tanto porque una vez que se acabe ya no quedara otro.

Luego se separan después de un rato, y él la observa con ojo brillosos, como cuando retienes las lágrimas, mientras se aleja un paso y luego otro más y cuando esta apunto de llegar a las escaleras se gira y pronuncia…

— _Te odio _― mientras entre líneas dice _teamoteamoteamo_, pero ella entiende, después de todo es la bruja más inteligente y contesta…

— Yo también ― y sonríe, porque en su mente ingenua cree que le seguirán más noches como esa, ignorando que la próxima vez que se vean será cuando los capturen los carroñeros y los lleven a su mansión, porque no sabe que con esa respuesta lo termina de romper, porque una vez llegue el siguiente día, se volverán enemigos más allá de las rencillas de colegio, porque el intentara asesinar a Dumbledore y huirá con los mortífagos, pero esta bien porque después de todo por una noche se vale soñar con amores imposibles y castillos de nube de algodón, fuera del alcance del odio, la tristeza y el dolor.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

_Okay, espero que les gustara y si encuentran algún error o algo que no sea de su agrado, o cualquier cosa que quieran opinar dejen sus comentarios… A y otra cosa aprovechándome de su buena voluntad pasen a leer mi fic Shades of Light, es un SasuSaku, para aquellos que les gusta esa pareja, a ahora si… _

_Chao… J_

**_Sicodelik_**


End file.
